


Cancer [Brallon]

by weak4dweekes



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Cancer, Child Abuse, F/M, Leukemia, M/M, brallon, elvis costello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: He is not an ordinary boy. The world is cold and scary. But it's all worse with the illness he is struken with. In conclusion: he feels he is a mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

_Turn_ _away_ _._   
_If you could get me a_ _drink_ _,_   
_of_ _water_ _..._

"Oh god.." He whimpered, holding his stomach. The blood in his veins didn't feel right. It felt like it was settling and solidifying. He couldn't comprehend the pain in his head or the ache in his stomach. He held his head in his hands as he rested against the counter, holding back vomit, but causing his body to shiver. He couldn't keep any warmth trapped beneath his skin because of the sudden weight-loss. He'd often break out into fever and immediately start to cold sweat and throw up when the hot and aggravating sensation was gone.

~•~

"Dallon, you're sick." His mother's voice was at a hurt whisper, despite her not caring. "I have to take you to get looked at." Mrs.Weekes loved everyone and all of her kids except for her middle son, Dallon. He was just different. He always had been. The only time she ever cared was when he was sick. That was just because she needed the outcast of the family to be the maid.

"I don't wanna go..." He couldn't speak any louder or with any expression besides a soft monotone. His throat was very dry. He couldn't eat, so he didn't want to make anything for anyone else. Just seeing food made his already weak stomach churn. The poor 15 year old could barely even pick up his book-bag, for he felt his bones hurt too much with the movement.

"You've never been this sick before. the dishes and the laundry are way behind. We haven't actually ate dinner in a while because you're not cooking. We have to get better so we can go back to living!"

"I- I'm sorry..." He choked out. "Can i please have something to drink, mom?" He never asked for anything, but he could barely stand.

"Get it yourself." She snickered back.

Dallon's bright blue eyes began to water, but he quickly wiped them away because it was a sigh of weakness.

~•~

"Mrs.Weekes, your son does not have the flu or anything that we can tell right here. We have to do blood work, if that's okay with you? If gone un-tested he could have a simple virus or a deadly disease. We just can't tell without labcorp's input."

The woman rolled her eyes and held her long fingers on her hips. "If you must... It's not going to cost a lot, right?"

"Ma'am that shouldn't matter. And it depends on how sick your son truly is. "Doctor Boyd slipped behind the tan curtain, the only thing separating them and Dallon. The hospital room was dull, with a slow beeping noise and bright white walls. The air in the small room was stale except for when the curtain opened. But that little gust sent shivers down the boy's spine.

He looked nothing like his prissy mother, or the rest of his siblings. He took after his dad who died when he was 3. He had piercing blue eyes, brown hair, and was very tall for being only 15. His fairly tanned and soft skin complemented the rest of his features; his sharp jaw and high cheek bones.

There was an IV in his arm, the cords were giving him fluids since he wouldn't eat or drink on his own. His lips barely curved into a small smile when he saw his Doctor, aka the only person who cared that he wasn't okay. Even his 'friends' at school, the non existent ones, didn't care. He was really lonely. There was always this one boy he had an eye on though, but he was a year younger and in 9th grade. He couldn't ever seem to get the boy's attention either because they only ever saw each other in the hallways, but the simple occasional  'hello' fuled his heart.

There was nothing else to do except listen to the beeping of the heart monitor over the offbeat sound of thr clock ticking. His fragile body couldn't relax. His stomach kept lurching. He kept dry heaving even when there wss nothing to throw up.

Days passed as Dallon anxiously waited for the test results to see what in the hell was wrong with him. He still continued to not eat, and got weaker every day. There was no point for him to be on his phone because he had no one to talk to. The fact that no one would respond would break Dallon even more. So instead he ran his hands along the side of the hospital bed, mumbling to himself, as he came up with song lyrics.

He hummed the melody a bit louder. He didn't believe that the lyrics were any good, but he still sung them at a whisper. "Why don't you smile? My teeth would get cold. And you know that it's not that I'm sad, it's not that I'm down. Why don't you smile? I just don't want you to care. It's really no big deal, that i don't smile."

Another nurse interrupted his train of thought by clapping and smiling as she entered. Dallon got extremely startled and scurried to grab his glasses off the table and put them on, pulling on the IV, sending shocks of pain up his arm. He slightly whimpered and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He slightly bit hie lip to hold back a cry.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Nice singing though!"

"Thanks, um... I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"My name is Alana. I'm a new-er nusre here. But I've been assigned to help Doctor Boyd, so i thought I'd come say hi to you! Dallon, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Dallon. Nice to meet you Alana." He brought his arm up to shake her hand, he admired her dark purple nails. "I wish I could do my nails like that."

"Why can't you?" She asked with a smile and brushed her long black hair off of her shoulders. Her green eyes were focoused on the IV in Dallon's arm. When she sat down there was something unsettling about her. She knew something that only the Doctor had known as well. She had to break the news, but really didn't want to.

"I can't paint them because of my mother. She doesn't approve."

"There's nothing wrong with it. Maybe I'll do them for you one day." Her smile quickly turned to a frown and she gulped. "But I'm here because i have something to tell you... You're sick."

"I know..." Dallon sighed and looked at his legs.

"It's not just that. It's _Cancer_."


	2. Chapter 2

_Cause my lips are chapped and_ _faded_

"Leukemia to be more specific..." All he did was nod at her. He didn't speak because he couldn't comprehend it. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "We can start treatment as soon as we move you into a different room. Okay? I promise you'll be okay, Dallon!" She had a slight cheer in her voice that made her seem overconfident. She only knew that because of the blod tests, he had the disease. But she didn't know what stage, but assumed they had found it in time.

As she left, thats when he spoke up. "Maybe i deserve this for being such an awful son..."

Alana shot back into the room, "don't say things like that Dallon... I have to go tell your mother. I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

"Company..."

"Doctor Boyd's son is here. He's your age. He didn't feel like going to him mother's house this weekend. I can see if he wants to come chat with you for a while."

"You don't have to force him to come in here Alana..." He let out a deep sigh and licked his lips. He wanted to cry out and exclaim that he wanted to die anyways. He didn't want anyone to care about him anyways. He didn't want to be a timebomb that exploded and devastated people. He wanted to continue to be a nothing that no one cared about, just like always.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! He's around your age too, i think!" Alana shot him a smile. "Besides, I don't want you to be lonely. Even if it's just for a couple days while we continue to test and evaluate how bad it is. And I think he wants to."

Dallon just sighed and closed his usually bright blue eyes. The word ' _cancer_ ' still played over and over in his head. It all happened so fast... He only remembered he kept getting a worse cold, but how did it spiral into this? Could it just be his state of mind? Wanting to die caused this? He had such a strong belief in the lord, maybe god actually listened when he thought he wanted to die. Or it could just be his punishment for being a terrible son, like he thought in the beginning.

" _Dallon_ _,"_ _his_ _mother_ _called_ _from_ _across_ _the_ _hall_ _. "_ _Hurry_ _and_ _get_ _me_ _some_ _wine_ _dear_ _."_ _She_ _reapplied_ _her_ _dark_ _red_ _lipstick_ _,_ _Dallon_ _wanted_ _to_ _tell_ _her_ _how_ _stupid_ _it_ _was_ _if_ _she_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _drink_ _anyway_ _._ _But_ _he_ _didn't_ _._ _He_ _kept_ _his_ _mouth_ _closed_ _and_ _poured_ _the_ _drink_ _into_ _a_ _glass_ _carefully_ _._ _He_ _walked_ _into_ _the_ _living_ _room_ _,_ _careful_ _not_ _to_ _spill_ _it_ _._ _He_ _handed_ _it_ _to_ _his_ _mother_ _with_ _gentle_ _hands_ _._ _She_ _nodded_ _as_ _a_ _thank you_ _,_ _but_ _when_ _she_ _caught_ _his_ _eyes_ _,_ _she_ _held_ _his_ _state_ _with_ _a_ _snear._

 _"_ _Dallon_ _,_ _what_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _wrong_ _with_ _you_ _?_ _You_ _took_ _way_ _to_ _long_ _to_ _do_ _that_ _,_ _and_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _go_ _get_ _changed_ _right_ _this_ _instant._ _Stop_ _looking_ _like_ _a_ _faggot_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _a_ _faggot_ _son_ _."_

 _Dallon_ _nodded_ _,_ _slipping_ _his_ _hand_ _away_ _from_ _under_ _the_ _glass_ _when_ _he_ _was_ _sure_ _his_ _mother_ _had_ _ahold_ _of_ _it_ _._

 _"_ _Excuse_ _me_ _,_ _Dallon_ _James_ _Weekes_ _._ _Answer_ _me_ _when_ _you're_ _spoken_ _too_ _."_

 _"_ _I'll_ _go_ _change_ _."_ _He_ _shot_ _her_ _a_ _smile_ _,_ _only_ _to_ _hide_ _his_ _tears_ _. '_ _What_ _if_ _I_ _was_ _a_ _faggot_ _,'_ _he_ _thought_ _to_ _himself_ _._

 _"_ _Good_ _!"_ _She_ _cheered_ _and_ _sipped_ _on_ _the_ _red_ _drink_ _._

 _He_ _turned_ _around_ _so_ _he_ _could_ _run_ _up_ _the_ _carpeted_ _stairs_ _,_ _but_ _rammed_ _his_ _shin_ _into_ _the_ _beige_ _coffee_ _table_ _when_ _he_ _did_ _turn_ _around_ _. He winced_ _in_ _pain and tried_ _not_ _to_ _yell_ _or_ _cry_ _._ _His_ _mother_ _was_ _even_ _caught_ _off_ _guard_ _by_ _the_ _wince_ _and_ _dumped_ _the_ _red_ _wine_ _onto_ _the_ _white_ _carpet_ _._ _On_ _purpose_ _._

 _She_ _didn't_ _even_ _ask_ _if_ _her_ _son_ _was_ _okay_ _,_ _just_ _ordered_ _him_ _to_ _clean_ _up_ _the_ _mess_ _,_ _smashing_ _the_ _glass_ _on_ _the_ _floor_ _along_ _with_ _the_ _stain_ _._

 _'Damn_ _it_ _,'_ _he_ _cursed_ _to_ _himself_ _. '_ _I'm_ _never_ _gonna_ _get_ _that_ _effing_ _stain_ _out_ _!'_

 _"_ _Hurry_ _it_ _._ _We_ _have_ _guests_ _coming_ _over_ _and_ _if_ _it_ _doesn't_ _look_ _new_ _,_ _you're_ _gonna_ _go_ _buy_ _a_ _new_ _one_ _,_ _and_ _treat_ _everyone_ _to_ _dinner_ _."_

 _"_ _Who_ _is_ _coming_ _?"_

 _"_ _Some_ _friends_ _from_ _work_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _them_ _to_ _see_ _my_ _screwup_ _of_ _a_ _son_ _,_ _so_ _get_ _going_ _._ _Remember_ _,_ _take_ _that_ _ugly_ _ass_ _pink_ _sweater_ _off_ _and_ _go_ _put_ _on_ _a_ _suit_ _or_ _something_ _."_

_"_ _But_ _,_ _mom-_ _"_

_"_ _It's_ _Linda_ _,"_ _she_ _corrected_ _him_ _._

 _Dallon's_ _younger_ brother, _Jordan_ , was _still_ _sound_ _asleep_ _in_ _his_ _bed_ _,_ _his_ _older_ _sister_ _,_ _Rachel_ _,_ _was_ _away_ _at_ _college_ _._ _He_ _wanted_ _to_ _ask_ _why_ _they_ _were_ _allowed_ _to_ _call_ _her_ _mom_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _wasn't_ _._ _She_ _even_ _called_ _him_ _her_ _son_ _,_ _he_ _just_ _didn't_ _understand_ _. "_ _Linda_ _,_ _I_ _do_ _not_ _own_ _a_ _suit_ _anymore_ _..._ _You-_ _I_ _mean_ _I_ _ruined_ _it_ _."_

 _"_ _You'll_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _get_ _another_ _then_ _._ _And_ _make_ _breakfast_ _for_ _your_ _brother_ _."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a smack on the tile. It ended up being someone dropping something, but it only reminded him of his mothers hands across his face. He was pretty sure that whoever this 'company' was, wasn't coming. Alana pushed her hair behind her ears and yanked the curtain back.

"Good news!" She cheered. "We're moving you to an actual room, honey!"

'How is that good news?' He muttered to himself and frowned.

Alana must've read his mind. "That means that you are going to be able to get better soon! And I have a guest for you." He stepped out of the doorway to reveal a boy, short, dark hair, beautiful big brown eyes, and a goofy grin. His hands were behind his back. He was wearing really tight black jeans, and a Led Zeppelin shirt. Dallon had one just like it, but now he didn't look so flattering in a hospital gown. "Dallon, this is Brendon, Brendon, this is Dallon. You two can chat, I have to go finish my rounds."

Brendon shot her a smile before he carefully walked to sit down in the chair beside the hospital bed. Dallon didn't look as bad as some of the other patients he had seen, yet anyways...

"Hello," he whispered.

Dallon was amazed. This was the boy he had seen in the hallways. The most beautiful creature in the history of the universe. He might've been sick, but he still had feelings. He had to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that the one person he had taken an extreme liking to was... He was right there.

"Brendon Boyd?"

"My father does not like going by our last name. Urie. He said it sounds too much like urine." He let out a small laugh, causing Dallon to chuckle.

"Makes sence, he's a doctor. I wouldn't want Dr.urine checking me out unless he wanted pee samples." He sighed and laughed a bit more, but he had to stop to catch his breath.

"Dallon, you go to my school don't you? You're a year ahead of me?"

"Yes, that's true."

"I got held back when I was in 2nd grade because of my ADHD. So I technically should be up there with you, but oops..."

"Hey, that's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well, I've heard your name around school a few times and over the announcements because of your grades and stuff. You're really smart from what I've heard. And you can sing and play instruments. You should be proud. I'm sorry this happened to you. Hopefully you can go home soon."

"Wait... How do you know I sing?" He raised his eyebrows at Brendon.

The younger boy stuttered, but always spoke his mind. He had no shame. "I totally wasn't stalking you.. Uh..."

Dallon let out another soft chuckle. "It's okay. But about what you said, I'd rather be here than home or whatever..."

"Why is that?" Brendon drew his eyebrows together in confusion and reached in his pocket to pull out something. Dallon's eyes followed him and saw that it was ChapStick.

"Because I don't really have a family." _'_ _I_ _said_ _it_ _,_ _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I_ _actually_ _said_ _it_ _!_ _Wait_ _.._ _Why_ _am_ _I_ _even_ _telling_ _him_ _?'_

"Oh," Brendon sighed and uncapped the cherry ChapStick, not caring about boundaries as he coated it thick onto Dallon's lips.

Dallon wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he smiled sweetly and whispered a 'thank you.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Call_ _my_ _Aunt_ _Marie_ _._ _Help_ _her_ _gather_ _all_ _my_ _things_ _._

A week or so later, Dallon was comfortably laying in an actual room. They kept putting him off, making his treatment get set back. He was making a slow decline, but no one really saw it. Dallon only saw that his hands were becoming skinnier. He wasn't eating as much, and he honestly felt horrible. Like the flu really. Or a cold that wouldn't go away. It didn't really feel like cancer, but then again, what was cancer supposed to feel like?

Alana ended up checking in on him every now and then, she always had an enthusiastic tone about her. Brendon stopped by one other time, and they talked about their interests and books and stuff. Dallon didn't really have a life outside of school, except for his song book. But those were crappy lyrics anyways. That's just what he thought since he wouldn't let anyone read them.

Chemotherapy started two weeks later, Dallon stayed in the hospital. He was allowed to go home, but he didn't want to be there. They didn't want him there either. It was a win win situation. Dallon got to get out of the house. Linda didn't get to see her f**k up of a son...

On bad days, days where he felt like giving up, Brendon was always there. Brendon could have been good or bad. He was usually sent to cheer him up, or tell him really bad news... Like when they told him they hadn't found it soon enough.

 _"_ _Dallon_ _Weekes_ _already_ _has_ _stage_ _3_ _Leukemia_ _._ _It's_ _been_ _building_ _up_ _for_ _a_ _while_ _,_ _and_ _gone_ _undetected_ _._ _We've_ _seen_ _he_ _isn't_ _really_ _taken_ _care_ _of_ _and_ _hadn't_ _been_ _to_ _the_ _doctors_ _in_ _a_ _long_ _time_ _._ _Maybe_ _we_ _would've_ _caught_ _it_ _sooner_ _if_ _he_ _did_ _._ _But_ _that_ _means_ _we_ _have_ _to_ _start_ _the_ _chemotherapy_ _asap_ _._ _And_ _big_ _doses_ _._ _We_ _also_ _have_ _a_ _few_ _prescriptions_ _we'd_ _like_ _him_ _to_ _test_ _out_ _._ _Brendon_ _would_ _you_ _be_ _a_ _doll_ _and_ _break_ _the_ _news_ _to_ _him_ _?_ _He's_ _not_ _so_ _fond_ _of_ _us_ _doctors_ _._ _He_ _only_ _opens_ _up to_ _you_ _and_ _Alana_ _..._ _He_ _has_ _it_ _all_ _throughout_ _his_ _body_ _..._ _Blood_ _,_ _liver_ _,_ _lymph nodes_ _..._ _Tests_ _say_ _its_ _been_ _this_ _way_ _for_ _a_ _little_ _over_ _a_ _year_ _._ _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _he_ _was_ _this_ _sick_ _until_ _I_ _saw_ _the_ _tests_ _._ _Maybe_ _if_ _we_ _started_ _a_ _week_ _ago-_ _no_ _._ _One_ _week_ _is_ _no_ _comparison_ _to_ _52._ _Brendon_ _,_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _,_ _his_ _chance_ _of_ _winning_ _this_ _battle_ _is_ _very_ _small_ _..."_

Today, was in fact a good day. He got out of bed, surprisingly strong for the time being. He was eating again, and was very determined to do things on his own. He wasn't to the point of being a cripple and the medicines made him drowsy, but he always tried to smile. That's what counts.

Brendon usually brought him his school work. There were a few days he didn't because his father wouldn't let him in the hospital. There was one time when he went 2 weeks without showing up at all. That time was extremely hard for Dallon. He just wasn't motivated. He didn't eat as much, the pills were a burden, and he didn't have therapy that week. Brendon was his reason to keep fighting, he still had his normal teenage feelings afterall.

Linda Weekes dumped off her son's things. There was a cardboard box with only a few things in it. His doctor who necklace, drawings, two of his favorite sweaters, and his songbook.

Nobody in the family outside of his household knew. Not even his father, who had moved out to Ohio, or his big sister who was at college in New York. Few calls were made to break the news, but nobody really cared. Except little Jordan. He wanted to go see his brother, but he couldn't... He wasn't allowed.

Dallon had fallen asleep one cloudly afternoon, leaving his songbook open as he wrote down some new lyrics that he had been inspired to write. He was an idiot for not hiding the book before he fell asleep, but the dizziness took him over all at once. Stupid medicine. Stupid sickness.

5pm, usual time Brendon would go check on him. He saw he was asleep but didn't wanna wake him. Dallon's left hand was folded on his lap, the right one clutching a pencil. His mouth was slightly open, and his head didn't even rest against the pillow. It leaned over towards the railing. It couldn't have been comfortable, especially with his neck twisted so odly.

"Oh, dally." He whispered and used his gentle hands to reposition him so that he wouldn't wake up with a cramp. He adjusted his glasses on his face as well, and his eyes caught a glance at the book. Brendon was always open minded, and he didn't care who knew his opinions. Nor did he care if he broke rules to get something he needed, or something to satisfy him.

"What the hell," he shrugged and took the book off of Dallon's lap. He knew he probably shouldn't touch it, but he got it anyways. He let his hands touch the beautiful writing that covered the pages and he read over the few lines that had been scribbled down, over and over again.

 _Could_ _this_ _be_ _love_ _at_ _first_ _sight_   
_Or_ _should_ _I_ _walk_ _by_ _again_  
 _You're_ _photogenically_ _dressed_  
 _The_ _conversation_ _begins_  
 _Oh_ _god_ _oh_ _what_ _did_ _I_ _say_  
 _Let_ _me_ _start_ _over_ _again_

 _Could_ _this_ _be_ _love_ _at_ _first_ _sight_  
 _Oh_ _wait_ _I_ _said_ _that_ _before_  
 _I_ _need_ _a_ _place_ _for_ _the_ _night_  
 _Happy_ _to_ _sleep_ _on_ _the_ _floor_  
 _But_ _don't_ _go_ _out_ _of_ _your_ _way_ _and_ _I_ _won't_ _talk_ _anymore_

The last line was written sloppily, like he was rushing. He knew he was going to fall asleep, but he wanted to get his ideas out. Brendon's mind raced. He knew a bit about song writing. And he knew people didn't write like that unless they liked someone. So once again he was anxious to find out who Dallon liked. Because he also believed in love at first sight, he wouldn't think Dallon was crazy. But he needed to know!

He wasn't going to wake him up just to pry about it, so he kept flipping through the book. He found another one, but this one had a tittle and it caught his eye. This one was actually finished, so he skimmed over it.

_Cluster Hug_

_I'm a teenage beauty queen of sorts_   
_Calculated cold without remorse_

_We can go to town_   
_We can mess around_   
_We can do anything_

_Disseminate disease_   
_Doing anything that we please_

_Only if you like me too,_   
_I could fall in love with you_   
_Only if you'd like me to fall in love_

_Darling, you're a holy quarantine_   
_Shake me like a tambourine_   
_We can mess around_   
_We can burn this town to ash_   
_As charming as we are_   
_We are nothing but pretty trash._

_Only if..._

_Ooh I love you so_   
_Never let me go_   
_Beautiful quarantine_   
_Circumvent me_

No punctuation, that made his OCD sky high and he had to shut the book before he got angry. But still, those beautiful words, who were they about? Why in the hell did he care so much? Why were sparks of jealously burning in his stomach? He didn't like Dallon, he couldn't... He'd only get his heart broken if he fell in love with a boy who was _dying_.


	4. Chapter 4

_And_ _bury_ _me_ _in_ _all_ _my_ _favorite_ _colors_ _._

"Hey Dallon!" Brendon cooed as he opened the door and brought in some food for Dallon. It was salad, because he knew he was picky, and even more since he was sick. The boy had just got done treatment and was quite out of it. Brendon figured he could use something to eat and good news...

"Hi." He said sleepily and looked up at Brendon with sad eyes.

"I got some good news for you!" He smiled brightly, setting the salad on the foldaway bed-table. "We're gonna go shopping to get you out of this place. You're allowed to leave, but since you really don't, I insist I take you places."

"Brendon, I don't feel like it."

"Then we can go whenever you get your strength back. It's no big deal. I'm just telling you." Brendon smiled at him..

"No. I never want to go. I don't want to leave, whether I can or not. It's not the same because you're not family. I appreciate the offer, but no."

There was a sudden change in Brendon's attitude. The sick boy's comeback stung a little. "Do you just want to sit here and waist away? I've seen it happen, and I don't want you to!"

"My own family doesn't care about me. The people that are supposed to love you unconditionally, don't love me. I'm better off wasting away in their opinion." Dallon was looking in his lap where his frail hands were resting. This day marked 3 months that he'd been in there. He wasn't getting worse, but not necessarily better. He was losing weight and wasn't eating properly despite Brendon and the doctors protest. It was like he lost his will to live, but Dallon knew that was gone a long time ago.

Brendon almost started tearing up. "Dallon you're not even trying to fight! Have you ever thought about how much I care about you!? I've came in here every day after school to visit you and talk to you... I know you. I'm your friend aren't I? You're so selfish! I know you can make it through this if you try, and I'll be there every step of the way, right beside you; whether you like it or not. Maybe your family doesn't love you, BUT MAYBE I LOVE YOU, DALLON!" More tears fell down his face, leaving streaks. His brown eyes were glossy as they met Dallon's blue ones. His were filled with guilt although.

"You don't know much about me, Brendon."

"Dallon James Weekes, born May 4th. You play bass and ukulele. You write amazing songs. You have lukemia. You're really smart. You're quirky and cute. You need glasses. You're Mormon. You don't like memes, yet you are one. You like old and weird music. Elvis Costello is your favorite I believe. Your favorite colors and orange, gray, blue, and black. You're like a walking saint. You're a closeted bisexual. You're so different from everyone else and that makes you special. I know you want to be in a band when you get older. You are a vegetarian. You love milkshakes and Dr.pepper. You used to be super sassy, you probably still are. You're depressed, but you don't let it show. But I know because I listen to you. You have a brother and a sister. I don't want to talk about your parents. You love dogs. You ramble a lot, but I don't mind. I love listening to your stories and thoughts. In my opinion you're so freaking amazing. I wish you could see it... Is that enough?" Brendon wiped his eyes, hoping Dallon would hear him out.

"Brendon... You remember all that? Stuff I told you in passing? I never told you about my songs.."

"O-of course I did... You're my friend... And i admit to snooping through your book a while ago... Who are they about?" He could remember one line clearly, and he was really curious. "Only if you'd like me to, I could fall in love with you?"

"It's just a story." Dallon sighed. "You never told me much about yourself... It's unfair. You know everything about me, but I don't know you very well." That was a lie. Dallon knew everything, down to his satanic ways... He didn't care. He'd always had a crush on this boy. He knew a lot. The only thing left to find out were his aspirations.

"I say we talk about it tomorrow over lunch." Brendon said as grabbed Dallon's hand. He looks cold, his hands were freezing. He thumbed over his knuckles.

"Okay... Don't you have school?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Brendon smiled.

"Okay, well... Okay.." Dallon couldn't think of anything to say.

Brendon kissed his knuckles and let go of his hand. "Noon tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, and oh, make sure you eat. Gotta be strong. You gotta make sure you have enough energy to support all your sass." He chuckled, making Dallon weakly laugh. He had positioned himself on the bed so no one could see that his hair was starting to fall out. He'd be so ashamed to out in public like that. The people looking at him would be too much for him to handle.

He already had really low self-esteem, so that would add too it, whether the looks were of disgust or out of sympathy. He usually wore a gray colored beanie, but he had misplaced it. It wasn't in his small box of things, so he didn't know what he was going to do. He decided not to think about it. He picked at his food, munching on a few pieces of lettuce. He got out his song book and flipped to the page titled cluster hug. The song Brendon had asked about, he wrote a long time ago, when Brendon first started visiting. It was about the brown eyed beauty.

It was about how he loved Brendon, but he was sick and didn't want it to turn to more. He was afraid now that Brendon said he loved him. He didn't want to be a bomb and destroy everything when he died. He didn't want anyone to be phased by it, so he didn't want to fall in love. But he did, very helplessly. Brendon was too; and Dallon knew he wasn't going to make it. He knew that they caught it too late, that he could possibly fight... But he didn't want to. He'd try knowing that Brendon would care... He really didn't want to hurt the boy... Like he said, he didn't want to fall in love...

But circumstances just played out different, and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't hit a button and make his feelings go away. He couldn't just magically get better now that he knew someone cared.


	5. Chapter 5

_My_ _sisters_ _and_ _my_ _brothers_ _,_ _still_ _._

Brendon ended up taking Dallon to Panera for lunch, and then they went to TJ Max. Brendon bought Dallon some new skinny jeans and a gray beanie. Dallon found out more stuff about Brendon as well. He was asking nonstop questions about him, trying to get to know him more. They lost track of time talking and getting to know each others true aspirations. Brendon was just about to ask about the songs again, when his phone rang. It ended up being his father, telling him he needed to get Dallon back to the hospital.

"Brendon, he needs to be back here. It's importnent."

"Importnet, really dad? It was an accident i made when i was talking fast! LEt it be! And besides, me and dalpal are at lunch. We are talking and it's important."

"His brother is here.." He heard his dad sigh on the other end.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." He hung up sadly and looked into Dallon's bright eyes. "Looks like our date got cut short.."

Dallon's whole face turned bright red. "Date..?"

"It's an unofficial one, but yepp!" Brendon smirked and got up to pay the bill. Dallon still looked really weak. He helped him up out of his chair and wrapped an arm around his waist, not as an act of romance, but to stabalize the taller boy. "You okay?" Brendon asked, despite already knowing the answer. He knew that if he was stuck in the hospital for months with cancer that was slightly getting better and was losing his hair he wouldn't be okay.

"Yeah," Dallon said with a slight smile that made Brendon looked confused. "I'm actually okay right now.." He held onto Brendon so he could walk easier as they went to the car. Brendon wasn't even supposed to be driving, but what the hell... Dallon deserved to go out somewhere. Despite the fact that the boy barely ate anything, he was happy that he got something other than hospital food.

Brendon finished his drink, and so he grabbed Dallon's to go. He had Dr.Pepper of course because he only drank that or water. Mostly eater for the past few months. He wasn't allowed a lot of extra sugar with the treatment. In the car, Brendon just sighed as he started it. "Dallie!?"

"What?" He asked as he rested against the back of the seat. He really didn't want to GI back to the hospital. After him and Brendon just talking about themselves, he realized how much he really did like him. It was just a school crush, but it's more to him now... Brendon us bisexual, so he might have a chance. His heart ached. He was sick. No one wanted him.

"Your favorite singer is Elvis Costello right?"

"Yes, it is..." He sighed. "Do you know any of his songs?"

Brendon started driving and cleared his throat. " _Oh my baby baby I love you more than I can tell, I don't think I can live without you._  
 _And I know that I never will._  
 _Oh my baby baby I want you so, it scares me to death_  
 _I can't say anymore than "I love you"_  
 _Everything else is a waste of breath_  
 _I want you._ "

Dallon sat with wide eyes. That was one of his favorite songs... And Brendon knew it... Brendon was more of a My Chemical Romance person... And then there was that album he started on his own. He never released it yet though. It honestly made Dallon so happy. "Wow..."

"You okay? Your face is flushed."

Dallon got really embsrassed. He bad been blushing from the song. "Yes, I'm okay," he smiled.

"Dallon... Who was the song cluster hug about?"

"Brendon I told you it's personal. You weren't supposed to look in my book." He almost growled, and Brendon just shut up. Dallon's half-growl did something to him...

"Okay okay... But I just want to know how you feel. We know like everything about each other and..." He sighed as they pulled up to the hospital.

"And?"

Brendon didn't answer as he parked and slammed his face against the steering wheel. Dallon just looked at him and waited for him to speak. Brendon finally spoke up. "I like you! A lot! And I have for a while! I saw you around school all the time! You were this cute little... Big... Thing! And gosh... I didn't think I'd ever have a chance... And now that you're sick, all I ever do is worry about you. I liked you when you were just a face I passed in the hallway and smiled... My biggest crush ever. And Noe that I know you, it's so much worse. But i find it really messed up that the only reason we started talking was that my dad is your doc and you have cancer!" Brendon was getting all emotional and raising his voice. Dallon just looked at him in awe, he felt the same way minus the feelings of worry.

Dallon wrote almost all of his songs about Brendon... He couldn't stop himself from just grab Brendon's face and kiss him. He didn't know what he was doing, all he knew is that he didn't want it to stop. Brendon melted into the kiss, forgetting all of his worries in that moment. Dallon pulled away after a few seconds and blushed like crazy. "The songs are about you..." He whispered and then started to open the door. "We gotta go don't we..?"

"Dallon..."

"Yeah?"

"I- I love you." Brendon whispered shyly and closed his eyes so the rejection wouldn't hurt so bad. He was really surprised when he felt Dallon's lips on his, and the kiss was more confident this time.

"I love you too.." He mumbled against his lips.

"Dallon? I absolutely adore everything about you... Will you go out with me?"

Dallon bit his lip. "N-no.. I can't. It's not that I don't want to... What if I don't make it? What if I can't be good enough? I just can't Brendon..." He got out of the car and started walking back in, but ended up tripping. He was so weak from the treatment over the last few weekes.. And he could feel the sickness taking over him, despite the doctor saying he was getting better. His whole body hurt so bad all of the time, but he could complain and then just get forgot about. But Brendon, he would make sure Dallon was okay at all costs.

As he was walking back, his legs started tightening up and he ended up falling and whimpering. Though he only fell on his knee, his nose started bleeding from the sudden movement; which was another side effect of the chemo. He pulled his beanie down further so it wouldn't expose where he was losing hair and he just cried.

Brendon was there within seconds. His heart hurt from Dallon saying no, but knowing the feelings were mutual was enough. He couldn't stand having the boy be in pain... Despite Dallon being so much bigger than him, he tried to pick him up and take him in. "I'm not convinced you're getting better Dallon... Why'd they let you out?"

The taller boy just let out a whimper.

He got back to the room and it was official, he became an inpatient after only 3 days of being free (but he technically stayed there because he had nowhere to go.) The only difference was that he walked around the hospital and went out and didn't have an IV in his arm. The worst part was that no one was or really paying for Dallon... Dr.Boyd (Mr.Urie) loved his son although and knew how much Dallon ment to Brendon. He was trying everything in his power to try and keep Dallon from getting sicker... But he couldn't keep it up much longer before he'd need a payment from Dallon's 'parents.' Just the thought broke his heart, he didn't want to have to tell his son that they couldn't keep caring for Dallon and trying to keep him okay.

The boy took off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair, pulling out the strands that were just laying there, unattached from his scalp and threw them away. The movement somewhat yanked at the IV. He whimpered and just sat there with tears in his eyes. His little brother had come to visit, but his mom waited out in the car. His little brother couldn't handle it though; seeing his brother like that. He left almost as soon as Dallon got back. Dallon got even more upset over that. Him and Brendon's 'date' had got cut short just so he could see his brother for 2 seconds before he started crying and yelling about how his brother was going to die.

Dallon didn't let anyone except for the nurse come in for the rest of the day because he was hysterical.


	6. Chapter 6

_I will not kiss you_   
_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

"Brendon leave!" Dallon cried. Brendon had just been trying to calm him down the entire time, but ended up making it worse. Since they didn't catch Dallon's cancer until stage 3, he had gotten a wish from the genie's. Brendon's heart was stuck on the fact that Dallon would get better. More pills, trestmeant, blood transfusions... He'd be okay. But the money issue... His father couldn't keep sliding this, he needed money from the boy's family. But they weren't going to.

Dr.Boyd sent his son home since he was just making Dallon more upset. He just told Dallon to stop being so pessimistic, and that he'd gotten a wish... But Dallon had drifted to a bad state of mind. He told himself he was going to die. That was his brothers fault. He was doing good until his brother put that idea back in his head.

Brendon just wanted to help him, but he couldn't when Dallon took everything the wrong way. He couldn't stop loving him though... He couldn't stop thinking about Dallon! He'd helplessly fallen in love with the boy and now he was trapoed. He knew Dallon liked him, but he had no chance with him because of his mindset. Brendon wanted him despite the sickness... Brendon was going to worry himself to death with trying to make sure the sweet blue eyed boy was okay though.

Even if he was just his best friend, he couldn't leave him alone like that. But they needed some space.

In the weekes that followed Dallon's mental breakdown, Brendon had only brought him his schoolwork that he was missing and he'd ask him how he felt, but he'd only ever get a short answer. Best example; bad.

Brendon's grades were slipping. He didn't do anything besides listen to music and check on Dallon, who wanted nothing to do with him. Even Brendon's 'band' that he was trying to start wasn't doing so good. He lost the will to listen to his favorite album 'the black parade' by My Chemical Romance. Only because he ended up connecting ever song to his situation with Dallon.

They went on barely ever talking until one day when Brendon came in, Dallon was out of his bed. He was pacing the room, Brendon was confused as to why he was up. Or how. He'd been to weak, that he could barely move. "Dallon? Why are you up?"

"I need to get out of this hellhole before I scream again. I know you don't exactly like me right now, but I need to get out." He said calmly, but looked really angry.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere! And I need to talk to you also.." He started out at a yell, but his voice got softer.

"You up for it? I don't want you to give out..."

"Brendon I'll be fine. New medicine I'm on gives me energy. It's some pill that they're still developing and they let me try it. Surprisingly it's made me have less headaches and nosebleeds. Those are just side effects of chemo... Not the cancer itself. So I guess that's good?" He shrugged and smiled.

Brendon raised an eyebrow. Dallon hadn't talked that much to anyone in at least a month. But then he smiled, seeing as he felt better, and that warmed Brendon's heart. "Well, we're gonna go actually hang out. McDonald's. Then the store. Then my house. And the field behind my house. Sound good?"

"Yeah yeah. Sounds like an adventure. I need one of those. And bro, let's just say the last month of our friendship doesn't exist... Please... I feel awful for acting like that towards everyone..."

"You never talk like that... You're so proper. Are you okay?"

"I told you I feel good Brendon. For once. I was writing some more songs. There's a new one, called Boring. Its about this place. They think they're helping you, but they're killing you slowly... Its scary. But I've come to terms with it. Oh, did I tell you I got these pretty pills too. There pink and black. Antidepressants. I think they're working..."

"When did you start them, Dallie?"

"The day after that first breakdown..  I have had a few more after that. But now nurses don't leave me alone and I'm happy.. And I feel bad for being mean to you Bren."

Dallon wasn't really acting like himself... Well he was still Dallon, just the happier Dallon that was present before his mother turned into a wicked witch. Brendon had only seen that once. They were in 2nd and 3rd grade... And there was a joint recess because of a 2hour early dismissal... And Dallon was just the happiest little boy ever... And that's how he was acting now...

A nurse checked on them and then let them go... She just made sure Dallon could safely go, and he was able to. Brendon took his uncles car and the fake license he made to McDonald's. He forgot Dallon was a vegetarian and they just ended up getting ice cream and they made peanut butter and jenny sandwiches back at Brendon's place. They decided to do that before they went to the store because they were both hungry.

Dallon had a steady hand as he spread the peanut butter, and he was anol, so he used a different knife for the grape jelly. He licked each knife as well, trying to be sexy, but he just laughed at himself when Brendon stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Very seductive dal pal." Brendon said sarcastically and then he went back to making his own sandwich. He somehow ended up getting jelly on his chin, but he didn't notice it. Dallon looked over at him and smiled, grabbing his face with his bony fingers and wiping it away, just smiling as Brendon made eye contact with him. Brendon let out a happy sigh and bit his lip. Even after Dallon wiped it away, he stayed that close to him, just looking at him with a smile.

Brendon wanted to try his luck with him. That tall dorky innocent boy that he loved, and he tried to get closer, and try to kiss him and tell him everything was okay... And when he tried..  Dallon backed away awkwardly before their lips met. "I gotta go wash my hands now."

"Hurry back." Brendon said softly and plates their sandwiches as he took them to the table, along with 2 glasses of Dr.Pepper.

They ate them slowly, mumbling stuff about their political views before they went to the store. But since Dallon was up for it, they walked. They went to go get sparklers... They did just that. Brendon got like 6 packs of sparklers. On their way home, they weren't so lucky though. The walk sign said stop, but literally no cars were coming. So they went anyways. Brendon decided to be a rebel and walked literally 2 feet out of the cross walk... Little did he know that a cop would be around the corner.

"Hey punk you're breaking a law!" His voice was vicious.

"Me?" Dallon asked innocently, stopping in the middle of the road. It was almost 6:30pm and the sun was starting to go down. He shuffled his feet slightly as he stood there.

"Not you, dumbass. The one over there." He advanced on Brendon. "First of all both of you walked when the sign said not to, and you're jaywalking." The officer sneered.

"Sorry dude!" Brendon held his hands up in defense and sucked in his bottom lip with wide eyes. Dallon laughed half heartedly and got to the other side of the street. He was paranoid despite no cars coming. The officer heard his laugh and pulled Brendon to the street and made him stand up straight next to Dallon. Dallon was holding the bag with all the sparklers in it in front of him and he was looking at the ground.

"Where are y'all headed?" The officer pulled out a pen pad that was yellow.

"My room." Brendon smirked and nudged Dallon.

"God damn fags." He mumbled. "I'm writing you a warning. If I see you breaking laws in the street again, I'm writing you up."

"We have explosives too, if that helps!" Brendon added in, just to be annoying.

"Get your punk asses out of here before I actually write you a ticket!"

Dallon was trying not to laugh and pull Brendon away. "C'mon Bren." He smiled and tugged his arm.

Brendon rolled his eyes and took the warning from the officer and started walking away. When he was sure the officer couldn't see them, he ripped it up and threw it on the ground. "Take that! Boom! Broke the law again!"

"Brendon Boyd Urie!" Dallon spoke up. "You're so bad!"

"I know!" Is all he said, with a devilish smirk as they made their way back to Brendon's house.

It was a Friday night, so Brendon decided to add more things to his plan for a fun night with Dallon. So far they had eaten ice cream, bashed the vice president, made messy sandwiches, talked about medicine, and broke the law, 3 times!

He started a bonfire because though Dallon was feeling better, he was still sick. Still wearing a beanie and glasses. Still skinny and fragile. Still easily cold. They made snores and talked about how hot Elvis and Gerard way were... When it got dark enough, Brendon got up off the ground and helped Dallon with him.

"C'mon." He whispered and grabbed the sparklers, a lighter, and Dallon's hand. He pulled him to the open field behind his house. Dallon followed, smiling in the dark.

They ran around the field, Dallon pretended he was a Tinkerbell for at least the first 5 minutes. Then they started drawing pictures in the sky and had to guess what the other drew. Brendon found out that Dallon only knew how to draw cats. Dallon found out that Brendon only knew how to draw dicks... But they tried their best for a while until it was Brendon's turn again. Instead of drawing, he spelled out a message.

Dallon looked it over, saying each letter out loud as Brendon wrote it in the air. He memorized each before they went away.

"I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U." After he said the letters, he took a moment and paused before he whispered. "I love you..."

"Yeah.." Brendon turned around to face him. "I love you Dallon..." He got closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, looking up at him and then he kissed him. Something set off in both of them, but Dallon pulled away after only a few seconds of kissing back.

"Brendon, I can't do this. I can't kiss you. I love you. But I can't love you..." He whispered, lips still millimeters from the shorter boy's. "I'm sick. I'm a time bomb. I'm going to blow up soon enough. I'm going to destroy anyone in the bath of that. And I don't want anyone in that path. I don't want anyone to hurt when I die. I don't want to fall in love with you, but I can't stop myself."

"You're not going to die, Dal.. I believe in you. You're strong enough to get through this."

"Thank you, but I'm not." He shivered. Brendon wrapped his jacket around Dallon, in an attempt to get him warm as they went back to the car. He took him back to the hospital. He promised the nurse he'd have him back by 9, but it was coming up on 10:30 by now...

The ride was quiet.

The hospital was dark and quiet.

The room when Dallon laid back down was quiet. All except for Brendon whispering a good night and kissing his cheek before he left. But Dallon caught his hand. "I love you." He mumbled. "Goodnight Brendon..."

"Sweet dreams Dal.." He smiled and left. Butterflies were having a war in his stomach. Dallon Weekes loves him. He was in love with Dallon as well... And as he tried to sleep that night, he realized, Dallon said he couldn't stop falling in love with him, Brendon knew he was hopelessly tumbling...


	7. Chapter 7

_Now turn away_   
_'Cause I'm awful just to see_

Those miracle pills that Dallon had started taking stopped the after affects of the chemo. It made his blood cell count even out a bit more; which means less cancer. But the downside to that it the fact that his immune system wasn't working as well because of the medicine. It was fixing one thing but damaging another.  He was almost miserable all of the time. It was becoming a struggle for Brendon to get Dallon to eat once again. He was getting skinnier, maybe even sicker; yet he was still happy... It was very confusing for everyone.

His eyes were always heavy. His face was more frail and his eyes were darker too... His lips still always chapped. It was an awful sight, honestly. But Brendon still believed with all of his heart that the boy was perfect. 

"C'mon Dallon... You at least have to drink some water... or else they'll have to tube feed you." Brendon sat by him, holding his hand and thumbing over his bony knuckles.  Dallon was hesitant to the touch, but gave in just because he was scared. He needed the comfort, but he didn't want Brendon to get attached to him.  He shook his head though. Brendon sighed. "The cancer is getting better. As of yesterday there are 25% less Leukemia cells... Chemo is making it better... But I think you should come off the other medicine because it's making the after effects worse... You're progressing in the more serious thing, but the smaller things are dragging you down."

"Brendon, I'm fine, really. I'll eat and drink when I'm hungry or thirsty."

"It's been over 24 hours, Dal... c'mon bud..." Brendon held a glass with water and a straw in it, in his hand that wasn't clutching Dallon's.  He poked the sick boy's lip with the straw, making him laugh a little, but then he ended up coughing. That turned into a nose bleed. Brendon scrambled to give him a tissue to help stop the blood dripping from his face. It stopped after a little bit, and Brendon wetted some paper towels and wiped his face to get rid of the bits of dry blood that ended up on his chin.

"Thanks.." Dallon whispered, his voice coarse. His throat was really dry. He was really pale as well.

"I'm so stupid! I should've known better not to do that... I'm sorry Dallon..." Brendon sighed as he threw the tissues away.

"Hey, not your fault. It's okay..."

"Okay, gosh I'm sorry. But you really need to drink. You look really dehydrated... You're pale and- I'm just worried about you Dallon. You know how I feel about you and AGH!" He let some tears run down his face. "You have just changed a lot in the last month. I don't want to watch you die. I want to help you fight... Now can you please just drink something..?"

"You know how I feel too... And it's not that big of a deal!" Dallon spat back weakly. "If you don't want  to watch me die, then you should leave.."

"No. I love you too much to do that. You said you loved me too... And you don't hurt people you love like that!"

Dallon let out a long drawn out sigh. "I do, but it will hurt less if you don't get attached and we make peace before I go. I don't want to fall anymore because you're going to get hurt."

"Dallon, just let me in... I want to help. Doesn't matter if we get hurt in the end. What matters is how I feel in this moment.. And you're not dead..." He trailed off and rubbed his face, his eyes were burning.

"Yet," Dallon finished for him. "You should go get some air... I don't want to see you cry..."

Brendon nodded. He picked up the glass of water and gave it to Dallon. He leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. His cheek bones were sticking out, and his face was very skinny. He didn't care if Dallon didn't want the affection, he was going to give it because he knew the boy desperately needed it.  He went out in the hallway. He started walking out, he really needed a  cigarette now. He never smoked around Dallon, he knew that it would make everything worse. He cut back majorly. Just him smelling like cigs bothered Dallon.  He sat outside on the step, taking long drags of the nicotine stick, that's when a nurse fetched him in a panic.

"Brendon, your father wants you, in Dallon's room. Now!" Her voice cracked, and he got up, running and almost knocking into her. The cigarette fell from his knuckles and onto the concrete, still lit. He didn't care though, as he ran. Faster than he had before.

The walls felt like they were closing in as he ran. The elevators weren't going fast enough and so he ran up 3 flights of steps. His chest heaved as he felt his legs were going to give out. He almost slipped on the slippery tile, and crashed into the door before he could open it. He tried to compose his worried ness, he heard sobbing and he opened the door. Dallon was crying, broken glass was on the floor. A nurse was cleaning it up, and Brendon's dad was just standing there.

"Hello son.. May I talk to you? Outside?"

Brendon shot a glance at Dallon, he was still breathing heavily. Dallon looked back at him with glossy eyes and a look that was almost pleading. "Y-yeah.. Is everything okay?"

Dallon whimpered and shook his head no. Brendon's father just pulled him back into the hallway.

"Brendon.." He whispered. "There might be a way we can get him cancer free... Blood transfusions. Surgery on his lymph nodes... But I can't without an okay from his family since he's a minor. They don't answer the phones. And I can't keep him here. I'm paying for him, but I can't keep doing it. He's gonna have to go somewhere else..."

"Where? Can't you get help from the american cancer society!?"

"We need an okay from a parent guardian. They need to sign the papers.."

"God damnit. You can forge it!" Brendon almost yelled.

"I can't and will not. Plus, there are hospitals that will treat him for free..."

Brendon shook his head. "I've researched some of those places.. They don't do anything but prolong death... And besides, there far away and he won't be able to get there... What are you going to do?"

"Send him home... Going to have to... I'm sorry."

"Dad! You CAN'T DO THAT! THEY WON'T ACCEPT HIM HOME. THEY ARE JUST GONNA LET HIM DIE ALONE. AND I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Brendon didn't mean to scream in his fathers face, but that fury turned into something else as wet hot tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry... But I can try to figure something out... There's not much I can do.. Remember nurse Alana.. and how she said his chances of winning this battle are slim? At the beginning of the treatment, everything was going fine...but it's all downhill now."


	8. Chapter 8

'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body  
Oh, my agony'

Dallon was sent home a week later, despite the shape he was in. His hands had gotten skinner, his fingers looked almost like skeletons. The disease was brutal. It took am awful toll on the boy's body. There was no stopping it now. They just had to deal with it... He could barely walk on his own anymore. His whole body hurt. His hair was completely gone by this time. He pretty much never took his gray beanie off anymore.

Brendon went over there as much as possible, and did what he could. He entertained him mostly. They played cards and talked. Dallon showed Brendon his collection of Elvis Costello CDs and they listened to a few of his favorites. Brendon made him smile, he always did. But it was a sad smile. A dying smile... Each time it was seen it was never as bright as the one before.

Brendon tried his best to keep him happy. He even made him eat and drink. Well, forced... But it would always cause him to throw up or have a nose bleed. Dallon had good days, and he had bad days. Most of them now were bad. Brendon tried his best to turn the bad ones good. Sometimes it worked.

This one particular day, he walked in, only to hear Dallon's mother screaming. "You lazy a$$hole! Get out of bed and do the goddamned dishes!" 

Lately Brendon had been doing them (along with all of Dallon's other chores) so Mrs.Weekes wouldn't get angry... But Brendon was late for his visit that day.  The school had told him to stop sending work home, since Dallon was too weak to do it. So it was useless. But he had to have a meeting after school because the counselor thought he was depressed. He wasn't depressed. He was just trying to live day by day. For Dallon. To make the best of every day. For Dallon.

He winced at the yelling. The poor boy was trying to walk downstairs, but he almost fell. Brendon ran over there and caught him. It was weird. Dallon was so light compared to him now. It used to be opposite.

Brendon led him back upstairs and made him lay down before he went back to scream at his mother. Dallon just listened from where he was. Brendon was screaming at his mom because she was a 'worthless pathetic cunt.' No matter how much it was true, Dallon was never able to say it. And it stung a little. No matter what, she was still his mother after all. Brendon had finished Dallon's chores and went up to his room within the next 10 minutes. He had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand too. Dallon smiled and his big blue eyes lit up when he saw him.

"Hello Dallon!" Brendon smiled as he walked closer to him. Dallon looked like he was in pain, but was trying to fight it. He had his hat off as well, exposing his mostly bald head. He knew Dallon was self concious about it so he didn't bring it up. But he did give him some pain medicine. "Today's agenda consists on whatever you want to do and a bath. I know you hate those, but we gotta. I won't look I promise!"

"Even if you did, you wouldn't be impressed. I've lost a lot of weight and I was never impressive before."

"C'mon Dalpal!" He smiled and poked the boy's mouth with the sandwich. He sat down on the bed beside him. "Open up!"

"Brendon please..." He tried to push him away.

"C'mon Dallon.. You gotta eat." Brendon pouted and tried to get him to eat again.

"Brendon... Can you sing to me?" Dallon looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"What song?" He looked back at him, concentrating on his eyes.

"The song 'what's so funny bout peace love and understanding.' It's one of my favorites... Or sing the song I want played at my funeral..."

"What song would that be?"

"I want You- Elvis Costello... Its... Hard to explain. But you should listen to it..."

"I will...Do you have a guitar somewhere?" Brendon smiled. "I knew the other song was your favorite and I kinda learned how to play it."

"Seriously?" He smiled. "And I have my basses and an acoustic guitar in my closet. And a ukulele."

"Oh yes! I'm going to sing you a song, so you should sing to me too."

"Oh, I'm too weak for singing..." Dallon sighed. "But I could still try as long as you don't laugh at me."

"I won't Dallie." He went to go get the guitar. He cleared his throat and started playing slowly but picked up speed and almost went crazy. He played the guitar and let loose, jumping around Dallon's room. He got really into the little performance and sung his heart out to Dallon. "And each time I feel like this inside. There's one thing I wanna know: What's so funny 'bout peace love & understanding? Ohhhh. What's so funny 'bout peace love & understanding?" He sung the song almost perfectly and gave it a big finish with a little scream. And a voice crack. Dallon clapped and laughed softly.

"That was amazing Bren."

"Thank you Dallon. But it's your turn."

"Hand me the uke?" He asked with a grin. Brendon nodded and gave it to him. He sat beside him on his bed after he put the guitar down. He watched Dallon's fingers move around the ukulele and he was awestrucken by his playing; and then his voice.  He knew Dallon's regular voice was probably much. stronger,but this was still beautiful. He had to accept the face that he would never get to hear what he sounded like before and it kind of hurt. He listened to Dallon through his whole song, not correcting him or talking over him when he got a not out of tune. Everyone messed up sometimes, but this wss perfect either way.

"Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?  
You're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins.  
Oh god, now what did I say? Let me start over again.  
Could this be love at first sight, oh wait I said that before.  
I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor,  
But don't go out of your way and I won't talk anymore.  
Turn the lights off, I'm in love...  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss her?  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with her?  
Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings,  
All of these are the prettiest things when I'm... in love..."

He stopped short of the end of the song. It was the one Brendon had read in his journal a while back, and he had finally finished it. He looked at him with wide eyes. Dallon was scared once he put the instrument down. Scared that Brendon wouldn't like it. And he sat there and coughed a llittle and caught his breath. For one of the first times on his own, he reached over to get a drink of water.

"Damn that was a beautiful song Dallon." He smiled.

The boy just about choked on his water. "R-really?"

"Yes!" Brendon didnt know what he was doing as he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Dallon tensed up slightly but didn't say anything related to it. "Can you sing for me again?"

"Only if you eat. C'mon. Be George Harrison. Eat your sandwich Dallie."

Dallon laughed and took a small bite. "Sing a song you wrote."

"Oh, no. I dont write anymore... All the songs I've written before... I wrote them with my ex."

"Oh... That Ryan guy?"

"Yep... Uhm. Any other requests?"

"Anything by the Beatles. since you brought up George."

Brendon grabbed the guitar again, with a certain song in mind. "You'll never know how much I really love you... You'll never know how much I really care. Listen... Do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? Ohhh closer. Do Da do. Let me whisper in your ear. Do da do. Say the words you long to hear. I'm in love with you." He made direct eye contact with him as he sung the last line and almost immediately stopped singing and got embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Dallon smiled, with a light pink blush on his face.

"I messed up on the chords."

"No you didn't! Keep singing pleaseeeee!"

Brendon took a deep breath.  Listen... Do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? Ohhh closer. Do Da do. Let me whisper in your ear. Do da do. Say the words you long to hear. I'm in love with you. I've known the secret for a week or two  
Nobody knows just we two  
Listen do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? Oooooh. Closer.  
Let me whisper in your ear... Say the words you long to hear..." He stopped singing and strumming entirely before he put a twist on the last line of the song. "I'm in love with you Dallon Weekes."

He almost started crying but then quoted a song that he was writing. "Only If you'd like me to, I can fall in love with you..." He paused. "But I'm a time bomb and you know this..."

"I don't care. I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Know that I will never marry  
Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go

It was Dallon's birthday, and of course Brendon didn't even bother going to school. He went straight to Dallon's. The sick boy could barely even sit up on his own. Brendon desperately wanted to get Dallon help... Every time he would talk to Mrs.Weekes about the free treatment they offer to kids at certain hospitals; she'd respond with she 'doesn't want to drive there.'

Dallon was staring at the ceiling, he didn't move a lot anymore. He did though, write another song. He didn't pick up the guitar though. His long legs couldn't support him anymore. His face was usually expressionless. In his free time he watched Dr. Who. (A lot.) So he kept making references and talking to himself. He was really lonely, just laying there... Dying.

It was all happening so fast...

His face lit up when Brendon walked into his room on the morning of his birthday. "Hey Dalpal! Happy birthday bud!"

"Whoop. I'm old... At least I lasted this long." He held up a thumbs up.

"HaPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MR. WEEKES. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." Brendon chuckled quietly. "I got you a present."

"You shouldn't have." 

Brendon just handed him a small box. Inside there was a new pack of guitar picks and a bracelet that said 'I love you.' Brendon was always really cheesy, but he was not going to hide his feelings anymore. Dallon deserved to be loved whether he liked it or not. So Brendon was determined to give it his all.

Dallon smiled and sighed softly. "Thank you. I love you too. You're my best friend."

"I'm truly honored." Brendon shot him a smile back. "Would you like to celebrate any other way? Hmm? Cake? Maybe the park?"

"I wish. But I can't really..." He stopped talking to catch his breath. "I can't do a lot."

"I can get you a wheel chair. Or even carry you. I doubt that'll work with thos long legs of yours." He rested his hand on Dallon's leg, with a smile. He ran his hand along his thigh, gently.

"Maybe we-" He got cut off when he let out a moan of pain. "Maybe we can go another day? I dont feel too well right now. Can you get my- my pain meds? Everything is starting to hurt." Brendon nodded and got up to get them, and set them and a fresh bottle of water on his nightstand. Dallon downed the pills with a sigh. He wasn't in the mood for cake or anything either. He didn't want to be rude though. He quite enjoyed Brendon being there even though he was really out of it today. He fiddled with the bracelet some. "I wrote another song last night..."

"Really, Dalpal!? I wanna hear!"

"Can't really sing right now..." He mumbled and handed him his notebook.

'Look at me wrong,

It could be your last mistake.

And don't break my heart,

It could be your arm I break.

And this could be the last time,

That we're gonna fall in love.

Oh it could be the last time,

Of making it up.

Oh.

The kiss in the night,

A night out on the town.

It makes me feel bad,

At least 'till I turned around.

And this could be the last time,

That we're gonna fall in love.

Oh it could be the last time,

Of making it up.

Oh! C'mon!

Well I don't need surgery tonight,

Oh, oh, no I don't need surgery, yeah, tonight.

Baby, oh tonight.

Oh look at me wrong,

And it could be your last mistake.

D-d-d-don't break my heart,

It could be your last arm I break.

And this could be the last time,

That we're gonna fall in love.

Oh it could be the last time,

Of making it up.

Oh yeah!

Oh it could be the last time of making it up.

Oh! C'mon now!

Oh it could be (it could be),

The last time (the last time),

It could be (it could be),

The last time,

We're gonna fall in love...'

Brendon smiled as he read it. "What's this one called?"

"I'll- break your arm." Dallon chuckled weakly.

"Niceeeee boo." Brendon smirked at him. 

After a moment of silence and a cough from Dallon, he spoke up. "What's your dream in life?"

"What?" Brendon really wasn't ready for that.

"What do you want to do? Clearly you probably have other stuff to be worrying about than being here with me. I mean- you're perfect in every sense of the word. You should be out on the town."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "Can't get rid of me that easy, cupcake. But really, I want to perform music. I want a family too. I want to fall in love. I want to get married. I want kids. But i've already fallen in love..."

Dallon bit his lips. "Who'd you fall in love with?"

"You." Brendon said quietly and leaned closer to him.

"Don't waste your time on me, cupcake. I'm practically rotting in my skin. I ain't going to be around much longer."

"Don't ever say that again, Dallon James Weekes! You're going to be around to make me smile for a long time."

"But what if I'm not?" He sighed.

Brendon looked down sadly. "I don't know..."

"Promise me you'll fall in love with someone else and follow your dreams?"

"I can't make that promise Dallon... But anyways... What's your biggest dream?"

"Singing these songs I wrote... But that was a while ago. Right now my only dream is that I wasn't sick anymore. I used to not care. But now I want to be around. All because of you. Because I love you too and I want to be with you. You're so amazing. And I don't have a lot of time. I'd use it wisely and just marry you now if I could. But I can't."

Brendon pet his cheek gently and looked into his eyes. "Would you ever sing with me if you got the chance?"

"Oh. Most definitely. I'd love to... Sing in the park in front of everyone. That would be so splendid."

"You're cute. You use words like splendid." Brendon laughed again and leaned in to try and kiss his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know

Dallon kissed back for a few seconds. He pulled away embarrassed. Brendon looked at him and started to walk back, feeling that he did something wrong. "I'm- I'm sorry Dallon."

Dallon shook his head weakly and tried to reach out to grab him. "Stay. Please."

Brendon sat beside him and held his hand. "You sure that was okay? I didn't mean to push you."

Dallon leaned closer to him, wanting to kiss him again, but he couldn't get enough strength to get up and do it. So he just nuzzled his arm. He was more embarrassed than Brendon was. He took his brittle hands and put one over Brendon's. He tried his best to lace their fingers, and he even smiled a little.

Brendon looked at him, and he cried softly. He looked at Dallon and saw how he was falling apart, and it just tore him apart. "I- I wish you were mine..." He whispered and ran his thumb across his hand as if to comfort him.

"Kiss me again?" Dallon asked softly and it took Brendon by surprise. He stood up off the bed and stood on his knees beside the bed, so they'd be at eye level. He cupped one of his cheeks and just smiled at him, staring into his eyes, before he leaned in to press their lips together. It was gentle and only lasted a few seconds, but it was the most amazing kiss Brendon had ever had.

Dallon pulled away so he could breathe, but had the most adorable little smile on his face. Brendon poked his lip and let out a small giggle. "I have one more thing for you, Dallon."

"Oh, it's fine. Brendon you've already made me the happiest person half alive."

Brendon frowned but still went over to his bag and pulled a shirt out for him. 

 

"This is one of mine... It was kinda just in my closet. I thought you'd like it better."

Dallon smiled again weakly. "Can you assure me, that instead of a suit that my mom wanted, you'll burry me in that?"

"I don't want to. Because I'm not going to bury you. You're going to fight and get through this! I know you are!"

Dallon rolled his big blue eyes. "No I'm not. You need to stop living in fantasies."

"I'm just speaking the truth!"

"I'm not really living... Have you seen me? I'm slowly dying. I'm crippled, weak, and disgusting."

"I'm looking at you right now and you're still beautiful to me."

No matter what position, Dallon looked uncomfortable. Brendon didn't want to leave at all. He wanted to just sit there with the boy forever. But he was called and had to go home for dinner. The next week seemed to drag, school was a bummer. Especially health class. Ever since a student at the school got diagnosed with the terminal disease, that's all they talked about in health. Brendon always skipped that class. He couldn't handle it.

It was hard to believe, just at the beginning of the year, he was hardly Dallon's friend. But here they were, the first day of summer break and closer than any friend ever could be. The decline of Dallon's disease had gotten slower and more brutal. Brendon had gotten a job, just so he could pay Dallon's mom. He paid her to get an at home nurse that could take care of him. He was on IVs and was being fed through a tube. It was just some things to keep him holding on. He always had a tone of morphine in his system so he wouldn't feel the pain of the disease eating him away. The cancer was everywhere. Every single part of him. Aside from it just flowing in his blood, there was tumors too.

The nurse that stayed at home with him was really only there to make sure he hasn't died. That was her purpose. There was nothing else she could do except keep him company until the disease won the battle. Brendon refused to let that keep him or Dallon down. He started spending a lot more time with the boy. He practically lived over there with him.

Every single morning, he'd sing to him. They'd talk for hours, maybe play a few games. Brendon never failed to make Dallon smile even on the baddest of days. At night, Dallon would always get cold, so Brendon would tuck him in. Most of the time he'd slide in the bed beside him and cuddle him through the night. He was careful not to pull the tubes or crush him though.

One particularly good day, Brendon had brought in a wheel chair that he padded with pillows so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. With the help of the nurse, they got him in the wheelchair. Dallon wasn't really forming full sentences anymore. It had been getting harder TO breathe every day. So he was saving his energy to breathe. Even if he wasn't talking, Brendon still enjoyed being right beside him.

Brendon held the IV rack as he pushed the wheel chair. They went down a few blocks, and made it to the park. At Dallon's request, they parked under a tree. Brendon  pulled up a chair that was in the park and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around him and Dallon leaned on his shoulder. They didn't talk or anything, just sat there and admired the park. Dallon took in the fresh air and occasional glances at Brendon.

When he got him home that night, he tucked him in just like normal. And then he kissed him goodnight. He told him he loved him too. Dallon said it back and Brendon just kissed him again. And then he left. 

That was Dallon Weekes's last good day. His last full day.

That night, he slipped into a coma around 4am.

The nurse called 911, and as they were on their way, she called Brendon.


	11. Chapter 11

That if you say   
goodbye today  
I'd ask you to be true

Brendon was awoke to the sweet sound of a recording he took. It was a secret recording he took of Dallon singing a while ago. He had set it as just Dallon's ringtone, so he knew it was him when he called. Brendon smiled, hoping Dallon just wanted to have another late night talk. They had been having those for a while. Dallon would be unable to sleep and he'd reach over to call Brendon and put it on speaker. He didn't really talk himself. He just said a few words here and there. He listened to Brendon tell him these stories. They always calmed him down and made him less scared of the world.

Brendon had been thinking and even had another story. He couldn't wait to tell Dallon this one. So Brendon picked up the phone, "hey Dallon, love. I have another story for you. It's about a soldier."

There was a quick response. It scared Brendon. Dallon usually didn't respond. All he'd say is a 'love you' at the end of the call before Brendon had to hang up for him. But that was only on nights that he didn't stay with him, which was only 2/7 days.

He was really surprised when he actually heard someone talk, and then recognized it as the nurse's. "Hey, Brendon..."

The younger boy could hear sirens in the background and his heart sunk. He didn't freak out because he felt like it was the police outside or something. But also, that nurse never actually called him. She of course talked to him while he was there... But never when him and Dallon would have their nightly chats. "Hey... How's my Dalpal?"

"Actually... He's not very good... Uhm... We're in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Brendon- could you meet us there? I don't know how to tell you."

"He- he's not dead, right!?"

"No. No. He's not dead... But he slipped into a coma. I'm just going to give you the truth. He probably won't wake up from it."

Brendon started shaking, his stomach was churning. He couldn't take this. He was trying not to cry. "I won't be allowed to leave. It's late... Do you think he'll hang on till the morning?"

"Yes. I can get them to keep him alive till the morning if thats what you need to happen."

"Oh god... Can you put the phone up to his ear... I know- I know he can't hear me... I need to talk to him."

She of course complied to his wishes. Dallon wasn't breathing on his own. The paramedics had tubes all down his nose and throat to keep him going. They also told her that it would be pointless to keep him alive. The cancer was aggressive. It was eating him away. His brain was shutting down. The nurse wouldn't let them just pull the plug. She knew how much Brendon loved him. So she held the phone up to his ear.

Brendon covered his mouth and sniffled loudly. "Dallon... Baby... I love you so much. I'm gonna tell you that story okay? The one about the soldier... This soldier was always afraid. He hid and didn't want to fight... But with the help of his friends he did fight. And he became very famous for doing some deeds. That soldier got shot in his final battle. Right in the chest. But you know what? When everyone said he had no chance of living... That soldier made it out stronger than when he went in. And you know who is going to do the same? Dallon, you are. Because you're my strong little soldier and I believe in you. You can do anything you put your heart to. You can overcome any obstacle. I just know you can, as long as you dont stop fighting. Please keep fighting, for me? I really and truly do believe in you... I love you so much. You're my whole universe. I know you can do this..."

~•~

When Brendon got there the next morning. He was too late. Dallon couldn't hang on... Despite all the machines, his brain completely shut down. Brendon cursed himself. Dallon James Weekes died at 9:09am that morning. Brendon got there at 9:15. He didn't even cry when he first saw him. He was laying there peacefully. Brendon went over there and sat beside him. Usually he'd be skittish around a dead body. But this was his Dallon. And there was no use in being gentle with a dead person... But he was gentle as he took one of his cold hands and ran his fingers over his knuckles gently. "I know you tried your best, darling. I'm so happy you're not hurting anymore." He leaned over to kiss him, but his skin was cold- a lot colder than normal. He was so much more pale as well...

Everyone knows that when someone dies, they release everything in their intestines. Thats what the room smelled like. Piss and fecies. Brendon couldn't have cared at all, because he ended up collapsing against him. He wrapped his arms around him and wouldn't let go. He sobbed against the boy's shoulder. "I'm not- not religious... But I know you made it to heaven. I bet you're an angel..." He looked up and watched him as his body was falling apart. "I know you're okay now, but I love you... And I'm selfish. I want you back here with me...  Because its too long of a wait for me to be with you." 

A male nurse had to grab Brendon and drag him away. Since he wasn't blood family, he couldn't have more time with him. But he watched from outside the door... They moved him to a gurney to take him to the morgue. They weren't as careful with him as Brendon would have liked. And he cried out. "B-be gentle..."

"He can't feel it." One of them growled back.

Brendon started crying again. Dallon was so weak even before his death, surely the way they were handling him wasn't very good. It looked like bones in his arms had broken...

That wasn't the last time Brendon saw him. Apparently on a night when Brendon didnt stay with him, Dallon and the nurse had planned Dallon's funeral. It was an open casket. He had his beanie on. A guitar pick in one of his hands... And a little bit of his fancy eyeliner on. They had even fixed his face into the slightest smile.

Brendon chuckled because it looked like his Dallon... It was his Dallon... But different. It was a complicated situation. He grabbed one of his hands and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You still look beautiful..." It wasn't a traditional funeral. Dallon wasn't even in a suit. He was dressed up in jeans and the Elvis Costello shirt that Brendon had given him.

He kept talking to him for a  while... Just standing by the casket and looking at him. He didnt realize how much time went on before he was told to go sit down.


	12. Chapter 12

Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

Brendon sat in the first row while everyone was talking about Dallon and how he'd have an easy journey to heaven. The music in the back wasn't helping. It was a mix of all his influences. The Beatles. Both Elvis's. Joe Jackson... And then there was something peculiar. A recording... Someone had taken a video of the time Brendon was singing for Dallon. And Dallon was smiling as he listened. 

Brendon teared up as he remembered that day. The video ended after they kissed. Half of the people just gasped in shock, Brendon broke down... Loudly sobbing. He didn't listen to anything anyone said, until they called his name.

Dallon's brother was standing up there. "Brendon, you know how he was... He wanted you to give his eulogy... But he wanted it from the heart and not pre-planned." The boy sat down. Brendon walked up there, shaking. He stopped to look at his beautiful boy... And he wished his eyes would open. He got side tracked as he got closer to him and leaned over him to just look at him. He started speaking to him again, and someone cleared their throat... Making Brendon come back to reality. So he went up to the mic and wiped his eyes.

"There's so much I could say... About Dallon James Weekes. He had the biggest heart of anyone I know. He deeply cared so much about everyone and put other's needs before his. Though, he might not have been raised right, his smile never truly diminished- even now. Oh god, he was- is perfect... I had so many good times with him. Some people might say the only reason I became friends with him is because he's sick, but thats not true. I had always admired him but was too afraid to speak up. I spoke up too late. Really destiny made me. I honestly don't regret getting attached to him. He's so loveable and I hope everyone in here cherished their time with him. Its sad to say that the good ones always get taken away... It's devastating. But anyone would be lucky to have known him like I did." He was crying again, and had to stop to catch his breath. "I know I'm rambling because I don't know what I'm supposed to say... And I haven't even said everything that I can... There's so much about him. I could go on about our couple months together for the next billion years." He sighed shakily. "I think I'm gonna end it by playing my ringtone for you all... It's a song that Dallon's wrote and sang to me. It's called Cluster Hug."

Brendon's eulogy had most everyone in tears. As the song started playing, he moved over to the casket with Dallon. And after that song, another came on. Cancer by My Chemical Romance. And then after that... That one Elvis Costello song...

Brendon sung along with it softly as he looked at Dallon. He played with his fingers some. "Oh my baby baby I love you more than I can tell. I don't think I can live without you. And I know that I never will. Oh my baby baby I want you so it scares me to death. I can't say anymore than "I love you." Everything else is a waste of breath..." Brendon couldn't get through more than that. So he cried on him for the rest of the song.

"Dallon, I'll try to be strong okay? For you. I know you dont want me to be upset... But I fell in love with you and there's nothing left for me. But I'll stay here on earth and I'll reuinte with you when I can... It shouldn't be that long... I love you, and I'll never forget about you, my darling..." He kissed his cheek and put a piece of paper in his hand. It was a love song to him that he started writing but would never finish. He gave him like 6 more guitar picks and his secret favorite stuffed animal. He of course kissed him again, and then got dragged out of there as they closed his casket.

Eveeyone thought it would be best if Brendon didnt watch them lower the casket. So his mom took him home before it happened. Brendon, who wasn't religious, prayed almost every night. He knew his Dallon was an angel. Thats the only reason he prayed. He got sent to therapy because all he talked about for the next month was Dallon. He barely came out of his room either.

Dallon was right. When he died, it was like a bomb went off. 

Dallon watched over him from heaven for many many years. He in fact never stopped.

It took Brendon over 20 years before he even dated again. He ended up marrying this lady named Sarah. But he made sure she knew one thing. He might've loved Sarah, but he wasn't in love with her. His heart was buried along with Dallon all those years ago. And Dallon was always there for him no matter what. And he was there to take his hand and walk him home when he died. They were an ultimate love story that not a lot of people get. 

In heaven, they were back to how they looked in highschool before Dallon got sick. And they had their whole eternity together. They were given their second chance. This time they'd be happy. Together forever at last. Every single step on that journey was worth it to the both of them. They were married and remained healthy in love up in their heaven... And it was magical.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I love you guys.


End file.
